Ketika EunHae Membuat Fanfict
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: EunHae dikasih job membuat fanfict sama author.. Apa yg terjadi? RnR.. lagi-lagi gaje and bikin boring.. hhehe


**Ketika EunHae Membuat Fanfict**

**Summary :: Di fict ini author lagi pergi ama aa Yesung dan selirnya, Wookie.. jadi job'a digantiin sama duo konyol alias EunHae *digiling eunhae shipper***

**Rating :: Seeemuuaaa Umur!**

**Genre :: Maunya komedi murni, tapi baca aja hasilnya.. n lagi-lagi komedi garing and ngg jelas..  
**

**Warn :: Fict yang lagi- lagi ngga normal, gaje, garing, dan mengerikan. Nggak wajib dibaca, kalo emang ngg suka.. hhehe**

**HIDUP EUNHAE! plak!**

**

* * *

**

Maaf.. lagi-lagi author ini muncul dngan fict ngga jelas yg cuma menuh-menuhin fandom screenplays..

mian readers... hhehe.. *ketawa tanpa dosa*

* * *

**Prolog**

**.**

" Hyaaaaa!" Seru seorang yang mulai cerita ini dibuat sebut aja 'author'. Hhehe..

Duo couple Eunhae keluar dari dalam kamar mereka untuk menghampiri adik(?) mereka yang lagi- lagi lupa minum obat dan mulai kumat ayannya. Mereka berlari masuk ke kamar author.

" Weleh ngapa, thor? Mau mati?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembarangan.

Si author menatap duo konyol itu bahagia. " Yeaah, hyung(?)! Yesung oppa dan Wookie oppa ngajak liburan ke Bali! Aku pergi sekarang juga! Aku bahagiiiiaa!" Si author gila langsung memeluk kedua namja yang masih bengong- bengong nggak jelas di depannya. Ternyata Super Junior lagi dapet liburan satu bulan penuh. Makanya nggak ada yang tinggal di dorm.

" Tunggu! Kalo kamu pergi, siapa yang mau lanjutin cerita ini?" Kali ini Donghae menatap si orang gila bingung. Jujur aja, perasaan nggak enak mulai merasuk kedalam lubuk hati terdalamnya. Dia mulai baca- baca. (dikata ngeliat setan kali..)

Eunhyuk yang mulai merasa nggak enak ikut menatap author bingung. " Gimana sama kerjaanmu?"

Dan dengan tatapan masih sangat bahagia dan tanpa dosa. Ia menarik laptopnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae yang kebetulan sedang berada paling dekat denangannya.

Donghae mengambil laptop itu. Perasaan nggak enak semakin dirasakannya.

" Hyungdeul yang amat sangat baik kayak bapa presiden.. Selama aku pergi, kalian yang harus melanjutkan fict ini!" Author seunek udel itu langsung menarik tas kecil, dompet, ponsel dan nggak lupa kameranya dan langsung ngacir keluar kamar.

Dua namja babo itu masih cengo.

" Ah, iya!" Author nongol lagi. " Pokoknya kalian harus buat fict yang bagus, ya.. Karena kalau ngga dan gajiku menurun. Akan kubuat kisah tragis dan hyungdeul akan pisah nantinya.." Ancaman yan sangat manis. Si author tahu betul kalau EunHae pasti akan terpengaruh. Kenapa? Karena mereka babo. (mian oppa- oppa dan para uke-nya)

Author benar- benar pergi.

Eunhyuk mengambil laptop yang masih dipegang Donghae. " Hae.. Lalu kita harus gimana?"

Donghae menggeleng masih nggak mengerti. " Buat.. Fanfict?" Ucapnya perlahan dengan nada ngeri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Story Start!**

Donghae baru saja mengetik dua kata itu. Namun detik berikutnya dihapus lagi. Ia nggak tahu harus menulis apa, dia nggak punya ide apapun untuk dibuat cerita. Apalagi ini fanfict! Siapa yang mau dijadikan tumbal? KyuMin, bisa digiles Kyuhyun nanti. YeWook, Yesung bakalan marah- marah nggak jelas seumur hidupnya. KangTeuk, hiee malas banget berurusan sama Kangin. SiBum, apa salah dua couple paling alim sejagat raya itu? ShinRi (Shindong-Nari), bikin cerita apaan tentang mereka?

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar Donghae sambil membawakan seplastik kue cucur. " Gimana, Hae? Udah nemu ide cerita?" Tanyanya sambil duduk dikursi disamping Donghae dan meletakkan plastik cucur disamping namja itu.

Donghae menggeleng lemas.

" Mumet and the ruwet." Donghae mendekap kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dalam- dalam sambil menutup laptop dihadapannya. " Aku nggak pernah ngetik cerita. Mana bisa. Kau aja yang mikir, Hyukkie.." Keluhnya frustasi.

Hyukkie menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dengan tampang sok. " Wuee.. Kalau aku yang bikin, ceritaku pasti akan jadi best seller, Hae.. Itu berbahaya.." Gumamnya santai sambil memakan kue yang tadi dibawanya. " Ih, enak juga nih kue. Mau coba?" Tawarnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Donghae merebut kue Eunhyuk dan memakannya sampai habis. Lalu mengambil satu kue lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai ia merasa kenyang karena kue itu habis. Eunhyuk bete juga ngeliat Donghae yang ternyata doyan makan cucur. Tau gitu tadi diumpetin aja kuenya. Cih!

Karena merasa diatatap nanar, Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. " Waeyo?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menarik laptop naas yang dibiarkan menyala tanpa digunakan (save energy kenapa) sejak tadi sore setelah kepergian si author gila sampai malam. Eunhyuk menatap layar microsof yang masih bersih nge-cling tanpa noda. " Bikin cerita apa, ya? Yang keren, nggak tertandingi, dan nggak norak." Gumam namja itu sambil mengklik tanda close di layar mocrosoft.

" Katanya kalau kamu yang bikin cerita bisa jadi best seller.." Cibir Donghae sambil beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. " Author sialan. Kita dikerjain." Umpatnya kesal.

" Hae, gitu- gitu ade kita tuh." Bela Eunhyuk. Namun dalam hati ia mengutuk author seratus kali lebih kejam dari kata- kata Donghae. Ah, sepintas sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. ' _gue harus nyari referensi, nih!_' Pikirnya cepat.

Tangan kurusnya langsung mengarahkan mouse ke Mozilla dan membukanya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada kumpulan tabs yang di save di menu mozilla. Dan matanya yang sipit itu menangkap tulisan (asal). Tanpa ragu Eunhyuk mengklik tab itu.

Loading lama….

Eunhyuk menggetuk- getuk mouse tak bersalah itu bete. " Lama banget, sih.." Umpatnya.

Masih loading..

Kali ini ia menatap Donghae yang udah memejamkan matanya. Dipukulnya tangan Donghae. " Hae, kita udah bayar paket speedy belum, sih? Kok lama banget?"

Donghae yang kaget langsung menatap Eunhyuk bete. " Lha, mana gua tau!" Serunya.

Eunhyuk menatap layar laptop lagi. Ah, akhirnya tuh loading yang jalannya kayak ddangkoma udah selesai. Sederetan tulisan muncul di layar. Eunhyuk sejujurnya nggak terlalu mengerti dunia fanfict. Dia nggak ngerti yang namanya rating, genre dan sejenisnya. Kebetulan author save tab link fanfict yaoi bergenre romance (rahasia lu terbongkar author). Dan dengan polosnya namja manis itu mengklik fanfict yang berada paling atas.

Fanfict itu judulnya "I'm Yours Tonigh" dengan pairing kebetulan KyuMin. Eunhyuk yang nggak bisa bahasa Inggris mana mengerti artinya. Ia langsung membaca fanfict itu padahal tertulis dengan jelas di summary kalau fict itu NC-21, Yaoi, Romance and Hurt. (readers bisa bayangin sendiri ceritanya)

Awal membaca, Eunhyuk masih amat sangat santai. Nggak ada bagian yang membuatnya tertarik sama sekali. Kadang- kadang dia nyengir karena membayangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang memainkan drama itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian. Namja itu mulai resah. Alur cerita semakin dewasa dan memaksanya berpikiran 'yadong'. Dengan gemetar dibangunkannya Donghae yang lagi asyik tidur sambil mimpi makan cucur sepiring penuh.

" Ha-hae.. Ce-cepet lihat ini.." Ia menepuk- nepuk tangan Donghae namun matanya masih menatap tajam layar laptop. Ia nggak berminat mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Donghae membuka matanya bete dan siap mengomel lagi. Tapi melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, dia langsung bingung dan memilih bangun. " Kau kenapa Hyukkie? Kok mukamu panik, pucat nggak karuan gitu?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk diam. Ia hanya menunjuk ke layar laptop dengan serius.

' _ada apaan nih? jangan- jangan hyukkie nemuin skandal baru teukie hyung sama kangin hyung lagi? ato mungkin berita sibum putus? ato jangan- jangan berita kalo ddangkoma ngelahirin?_' Donghae udah mikir yang enggak- enggak dan perasaannya mulai was- was.

" Baca ini." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae menurut dan membaca sederetan tulisan yang sedang dibaca Hyukkie. Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semua kalimat 'menakutkan' yang ditulis disana. " Hyaa! Hyukkie! Apa yang kau baca!" Donghae langsung menutup laptop itu dan menjauhkannya dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang wajahnya mulai merah padam nggak kalah sama mukanya yang udah kacau. " Itu fanfict tentang KyuMin. Yah ampun.. Aku ngebayangin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung bener- bener ngelakuin _itu_ secara diam- diam." Ucapnya pelan- pelan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'itu' yang tadi diucapkannya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh arti. " Terus lanjutannya?" Ternyata dia penasaran juga toh.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk merebut laptop itu lagi dan membukanya. " Aku belum baca sampai selesai. Kita baca aja lanjutannya. Aku lagi nyari referensi buat fanfict yang akan kita tulis soalnya." Jawabnya cepat. Sebenarnya bilang nyari referensi itu cuma ALASAN hyukjae sekarang.

Si Le-Lee Donghae mengangguk setuju dan duduk dikursi disamping tempat Eunhyuk. Keduanya mulai membaca fict itu lagi.

Dua- duanya diam nggak berkomentar. Wajah mereka terasa panas dan merah padam. Nafas keduanya mulai nggak teratur. Bahkan Hyukjae nggak bisa diam. Tangannya bergerak cepat menggetok- getok meja dengan jarinya.

Bagian akhir, kedua namja itu menangis. Kenapa? Ternyata fict itu berakhir tragis. Setelah adegan NC ini-itu ternyata karakter Sungmin harus digambarkan tewas karena memilih cintanya pada Kyuhyun dibanding nyawanya sendiri.

" Huwaaa.. Aku nggak mau Sungmin hyung mati beneran!" Seru Donghae sambil buru- buru menutup laptop itu dan menangis nggak jelas.

Eunhyuk manggut- manggut. " Fanfict apaan tuh, aku yakin peminatnya dikit. Masa Sungmin hyung-nya mati. Padahal awalnya udah keren banget. Apa seperti itu fanfict yang dibuat author gila itu?"

(bukan, oppa! *author muncul tapi langsung ditendang* ini bukan bagian lu!)

" Nyuk, cari referensi yang bener dong!" Kali ini Donghae mengambil alih laptop dan meng-klik fict di urutan nomor 5. Sengaja asal- asalan karena takut fict nomor 2 isinya sama gilanya dengan yang tadi.

Kali ini judulnya. "My Adorable Cuppycake". Dan lagi- lagi EunHae nggak tahu arti kalimat itu. Pairing HanChul, rating NC-17. No Yaoi. Angst. Dengan segenap ketenangan yang mereka kumpulkan dimulailah membaca fict itu lagi.

Respon mereka nggak jauh dari baca fanfict pertama. Tapi sekarang lebih profesional karena ceritanya nggak se'seram' cerita KyuMin yang pertama. Lebih ringan dan ada humornya. Yah, meski muka mereka langsung merah lagi waktu baca pas adegan NC-nya. Ckckck..

Disaat adegan yang mereka baca semakin kacau..

Plop! Donghae menutup laptop dengan wajah merah kayak ikan mas direbus.

Karena nggak terima Donghae menutup laptop itu Eunhyuk langsung cemberut dan berusaha mengambil alih lagi. Kali ini Donghae nggak mau ikutan baca. Ia langsung memeluk laptop itu erat sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

" Hae! Aku mau baca lagi!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil mencoba mengambil laptop itu. Cih, dasar yadong kumat.

Donghae otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya sambil geleng- geleng nggak setuju. " Nggak boleh.. Nggak boleh.. Aku akan hapus tab link-nya. Pokoknya cerita kayak gini nggak boleh dibuat lebih banyak! Apalagi kalau author sampe bener- bener nulis cerita kayak begini. Bakalan aku cincang dia!"

" Lha, kenapa lu yang sewot?" Eunhyuk masih berusaha ngambil laptop malang itu. Tapi tetep aja nggak bisa.

Donghae langsung tiduran memeluk laptop itu dan menghadap tembok. Ditariknya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan si laptop. " Pokoknya nggak boleh dibaca lagi!"

Eunyuk merengut kesal. Tapi kini kekesalannya bukan gara- gara nggak boleh baca. Ia menatap Donghae. " Hae! Kau selingkuh sama laptop! Dasar ikan Le-lee!" Seruannya membahana dimuka bumi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Besoknya EunHae iseng-iseng main ke tempat KyuMin. Yah, sambil bawa- bawa laptop juga pastinya.

Sungmin mangangguk begitu Enhyuk selesai menceritakan tentang tugas yang diberikan author sinting itu kali ini. Namja aegyeo itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang lagi anteng main PSP (itu lagi.. itu lagi..)

" Lalu apa kalian sudah punya ide?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menggeleng. Ia nggak berniat menatap wajah Sungmin atau Kyuhyun, karena bayangan fict yang kemarin mereka baca pasti langsung teringat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun… Donghae langsung geleng- geleng cepat menepis pikiran nista itu.

Melihat kelakuan aneh Donghae otomatis Sungmin bingung. " Waeyo, Hae?"

" Ani." Jawab Donghae pelan. Donghae menyenggol- nyenggol lengan Hyukjae pelan.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk berdiri. " Kita mau pulang aja deh.. Kali aja kalau dirumah bisa dapet referensi yang bagus. Coz si author, Yesung hyung sama Wookie akan pulang besok. Kalo belum dapet cerita bisa mati kita." Jelasnya.

Donghae ikutan berdiri. " Maaf hyung kami nggak lama." Gumamnya. " Annyeong.." Dengan langkah cepat Donghae langsung ngacir meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk langsung menyusulnya.

" Mereka kenapa sih? Kok menatap kita dengan pandangan yang aneh, Kyu?" Gumam Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun nggak menoleh manatap hyung cute-nya itu. Ia hanya angkat bahu. Kyuhyun bener- bener nggak perduli. Starcraft lebih penting dari EunHae. Yah, sayangnya dua namja itu nggak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran EunHae.. Kalau tahu…

Back to Eunhyuk and Donghae..

Dua- duanya duduk nelangsa di taman. Padahal cuaca hari itu terbilang cukup panas. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya dan membukanya. " Kita harus ngetik express.." Gumamnya saat menunggu laptop menyala.

" Tapi mau nulis apa? Masa kita tulis tentang couple EunHae? Aku nggak mau kena tumbal cerita menyeramkan kayak KyuMin kemarin!" Sergah Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk serius. Dia nggak bisa membayangkan cerita seramnya dengan Eunyuk yang melakukan ini itu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Dia baru tahu kalau dunia fanfict itu amat sangat mengerikan. Jangan- jangan masih banyak fict model begini yang tersebar luas di dunia. Fict 'seram' tentang para member Super Junior. Eunhyuk langsung merinding.

" Lalu, kau mau nulis cerita apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

" Nggak tahu. Aku bingung.."

" Aku mau cerita yang lain daripada yang lain. Kan yang nulis cerita ini member Super Junior. Ceritanya harus beda."

Kali ini Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. " Tapi cerita apa? Kau punya ide nggak?"

Donghae menghela nafas sambil menggeleng kesal. " Si author sialan itu seenaknya aja ngasih kerjaan kayak begini. Mana ngancem lagi. Aku nggak mau kalau dia sampai menyebar luaskan cerita EunHae yang tragis. Aku nggak mau!" Cecar Donghae sambil menutup wajahnya. Lebay mode : on.

Dengan santai Eunhyuk hanya menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. " Tenang.. Tenang.. Itu nggak akan terjadi."

" Pede banget lu." Balas Donghae cemberut.

Yah, sebenernya dalem hati Eunhyuk sedikit khawatir juga, sih.. Gimana kalo cerita mereka kacau? Gimana kalau author sampe bikin cerita super tragis tentang mereka? Gimana kalo nanti Donghae stress? Gimana kalo mereka putus? Gi_ (belum sempat kata gimana itu selesai Eunhyuk langsung dibankai gara-gara kebanyakan mikir hal nggak guna)

" Seandainya ada cerita yang bisa aku buat.." Gumam Donghae lagi. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Menatap kearah seorang yeojya yang sedang bersama dua orang namja. " Wiih.. Pacaran masa bertiga.." Gumamnya.

Eunhyuk menatap kearah yang dilihat Donghae. " Satu yeojya sama dua namja. Konyol.." Tambahnya.

" Kok sama kayak si author sinting itu, ya? Dia kan sedang berlibur sama Yesung hyung dan Wookie. Kira- kira mereka kemana, ya? Enak banget bisa liburan."

Satu kalimat dari Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terdiam. " Hae.. Barusan kau ngomong apaan?"

" Eh, Enak banget bisa liburan?" Tanya Donghae babo.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. " Ani! Bukan yang itu!"

" Kira- kira mereka kemana?"

" Bukan! Sebelumnya lagi!"

" Si author sinting?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk langsung menggeplak kepala Donghae. " Isi kepalamu apa sih? Lemot banget! Bukan yang itu babo."

Donghae merengut. " Ya udah yang mana dasar monkey aneh!" Balas Donghae kesal.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dalam. " Bukannya mereka lagi liburan bertiga?"

Donghae manggut- manggut.

Terukir senyuman iblis di wajah Eunhyuk. (sejak kapan cute hyukkie oppa nurunin senyuman kyuhyun yang kayak iblis penunggu neraka? *diinjek-injek sparkyu*)

" Kalau cerita itu di publish malam ini. Aku yakin nggak akan ada masalah. Ayo buat cerita paling hebat sepanjang masa!" Seru Eunhyuk girang sambil loncat- loncatan. Untungnya tuh laptop udah dipindahin diatas bangku taman.

Donghae masih nggak ngerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hyukkie. Dia cuma cengo ngeliat sang monkey loncat- loncatan dan nyaris berubah jadi monkey beneran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah dapet ide brilian, Eunhyuk langsung narik Donghae pulang.

Eunhyuk duduk di depan laptop sambil senyum- senyum nggak jelas. Si Donghae masih cengo karena Eunhyuk belum cerita apa- apa sama dia.

" Sebenarnya apa yang lagi kamu pikirin, sih?" Donghae akhirnya bertanya. " Masih waras, kan?"

Eunhyuk masih senyum- senyum, malah senyumannya makin lebar nggak karuan. " Ceritaku ini akan menjadi best seller. Top story sepanjang masa dan tiada duanya, deh.. Aku berani jamin kesamber gledek."

" Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Kualat dikutuk jadi batu lu." Balas Donghae. Lagi- lagi pembicaraan yang nggak nyambung.

Eunhyuk mendelik menatap Donghae. " Udah, kamu mau tahu nggak ide ceritaku itu apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada sok serius. Sok misterius. Sok keren. Dan sok dari segala sok yang ada.

Donghae mengangguk. " Ceritakan.."

Eunhyuk langsung ngebisikin Donghae sesuatu. Wajah Donghae yang tadinya nggak ngerti perlahan sumringah. Ia tersenyum bahagia lalu menatap Eunyuk. " Briliant! Briliant! Itu ide yang keren! Ini sih namanya pembalasan.."

" Bodo, ah.. Kan kata dia yang penting ceritanya harus bagus. Siapapun tumbal nggak masalah asal ceritanya bagus dan diterima." Jelas Eunhyuk dan mulai mengetik judul yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya.

**YeWook v.s. Author and Ddangko-Brothers**

Donghae senyum- senyum begitu judul itu diketik Eunhyuk. " Besok aku akan kabur dari rumah dan pulang ke dorm Super Junior.." Gumamnya menahan tawa.

" Ini baru permulaan, Hae.. Pokoknya ayo ketik apa aja yang ada di otakmu. Se-Mu-A-Nya!" Tegas Hyukkie. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik berbagai kata. Kalimat. Adegan dan segalanya.

Jam satu dini hari.

**Tamat.**

Eunhyuk merasa lega karena akhirnya kata itu sudah ditulisnya. " Oke.. Oke.. Sekarang kirim fict ini. Publish.. Publish.." Ia mengklik kotak publish yang terpampang di layar tersebut.

Setelah menunggu loading yang setahun jalannya.

**Your story has been published. Thanks for writing.**

Kedua namja itu lansung senyam- senyum sendiri. Membayangkan kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epilog**

" Hyungdeul! Aku pulang! Aku bawa oleh-oleh ikan mas sama pisang, nih!" Si author pulang dengan senyum bahagia. Dia langsung ngacir ke kamarnya. Duo couple itu lagi tidur dengan tentram di dalam kamarnya dengan laptop masih menyala dari semalam. Udah dikata save energy masih aja pada nggak ngerti!

Author langsung melihat di layar. Matanya langsung melotot melihat judul fict yang berada paling atas di layar. Ia nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat jumlah post komentar fict itu. 214 post komentar? (ini hal yang sedikit mustahil!)

**YeWook v.s. Author and Ddangko-Brothers**

Tokoh utama : Kim Yesung and Kim Ryeowook

Tokoh kedua : Ddangko-brothers (ddangkoma,ddangkoming and ddangkomehng)

Tokoh pengganggu : Author

Tokoh baik hati : Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk

Ringkasan : Kalau mau tahu baca sendiri cerita ini. EunHae membuatnya dengan penuh perjuangan karena si author itu sedang pergi berlibur tanpa bilang- bilang. By-Super Junior EunHae.

n.b. : Kasihan banget ya EunHae disiksa si author.. T_T

Author melotot membaca isi pembuka fict itu. Matanya menatap dua namja yang lagi tidur lelap bagai peri di surga. Cih, author aja nggak mau membayangkan kalau mereka itu dua peri yang lagi molor. Di otaknya saat ini.. Hanya ada satu kata..

PEMBALASAN

" Awas kalian! Akan kubalas dengan cerita yang paling tragis yang nggak akan pernah kalian lupakan!" Jerit si author. Dan otomatis membuat duo couple itu bangun dan menatap author kaget.

" Kau sudah pulang? Gimana ceritanya?" Eunhyuk menatap ke layar. " Wow! 214 komentar! Ceritaku terkenal! Jadi best story sepanjang masa! Hore!"

" Kita berhasil Hyukkie!" Seru Donghae nggak kalah girang.

Ditengah kegirangan mereka. Kini seorang yeojya sudah mulai menemukan ide paling tragis untu membalas cerita nggak berperasaan mereka karena membawa namanya dalam cerita itu. Mana jadi tokoh pengganggu lagi

" Akan kubalas.. Pokoknya akan kubalas.." Bisiknya licik.

.

Tamat!

* * *

.

Gyaaahh… Sumpah gaje banget! Mana si author ikutan nampang pula! Emang cerita apa sih yang ditulis sama EunHae? Kok bisa bikin author marah besar dan berniat balas dendam.. Readers penasaran? (readers :: nggaaaaakkk tuuuhhhh… :p)

Hhehe..

Oke.. ini cerita pembalasan dari EunHae karena selama ini si author selalu menyebut mereka berdua namja nggak normal, nggak waras de-es-be-ge.. Humor garing and ngg jelas yang sama sekali sulit dimengerti, kan? Nggak aneh kalo gitu..

Sipp… Saya tetap menunggu Review.. Kritik, saran, dan apapun akan saya terima sambil mengelus dada ala Siwon oppa.. Hhehe.. Maksudnya dengan lapang dada gitu..

Cee Yuu… :3


End file.
